herofandomcom-20200223-history
Magneto
Magneto is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. He is the self-styled "Master of Magnetism" and can control any metal object, as well as fly and manipulate energy. Though he is typically a villainous character and a long-time enemy of the X-Men, Magneto has many times served as more of an anti-hero and has even at times worked with the X-Men against a common threat to mutantkind. Magneto has even spent time as a member of the X-Men and once taught at his old friend, Xavier,'s school before becoming more militant. It must also be remembered that most of the time Magneto is working to protect his species and keep them safe from those who would do them harm and on this level is not that different from the X-Men, with their differing approaches being what divides them most of the time. Nevertheless, Magneto strives to protect the mutant race and for both this and his tragic past many viewers and readers have actually sympathized more with Magneto and argued that he is a heroic figure who does what is required to keep mutants safe from a xenophobic world. It is worth mentioning that Stan Lee himself does not actually consider Magneto to be a villain, which only gives further credence to the idea of him being at least an occasional hero. This does not mean Magneto is the same unambiguously good figure that the X-Men are. The character does lend himself to a certain amount of moral ambiguity, and has ultimately played the role of both hero and villain, switching sides regularly in his unending pursuit of assuring mutant survival at all costs. In the game, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, he and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had no choice but to join the X-Men in order to defeat the far more villainous adversary otherwise known as Apocalypse. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Old Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Force-Field Users Category:Father of a villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Grandparents Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Twins Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Hypocrites Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Misanthropic Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Knight Templar Category:Rivals Category:Super Hero Category:Son of a Hero Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Serious Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Lego Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Teachers Category:Son of a Villain Category:Heroes from the past Category:Destiny Defiers Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Anti-Communists Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Terrorists